creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alessa the killer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Alessa the killer/alessa the killer probums page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) RE What you did was unforgivable. If you want the slightest chance of being forgiven actually message me on the chat. -- 01:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey how are you doing Excision00 (talk) 15:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC)excision 00 Why should I go too that wikia? Lol I'll check it out, get on chat soon so we can talk llD11:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC)~excision I'm sorry I wasn't on but I was banned for three days, please forgive me for not being on20:31, March 29, 2014 (UTC)~excision 00 Please tell me, why are you crying ? Herobrine61 (talk) 23:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rebecca15:17, April 3, 2014 (UTC)~excision Hey11:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC)~excision00 Message Meet me at chat. Gjlewis 22:10, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry for leaving the chat yesterday. My internet connection jacked up. :( Gjlewis 10:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm back. Join the chat. Gjlewis 16:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Join me at chat please? Gjlewis 19:08, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I care Alessa Can't believe you're blocked... I'm so sorry... :( But we'll chat together on Monday. :) Gjlewis 20:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's fedora, with a new name and such. Just wanted to say hi and if you want to meet me on chat, just shoot me a message! TheFedoraWithManyNames (talk) 01:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, I got blocked from my main computer. However, if you still want to conact me, I have this little app for my PC that you can also get on basically any mobile device. www.textnow.com I think it speaks for itself. My number (not exactly real haha) is (405)-445-1131. Hope to stay in contact with ya! TheFedoraWithManyNames (talk) 21:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I hope you can get the app or just text me from your phone. I won't be able to go on this site that much anymore...the number is up above or, you can just send me your email if you want, anything is fine :) TheFedoraWithManyNames (talk) 20:10, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Join me at chat please Gjlewis 17:42, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering where you are. Please chat with me. Gjlewis 21:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I'm so sorry, but I can't go on chat because I'm banned for one day. But you can chat with me at Trollpasta Wiki: http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Gjlewis 09:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi :D U pretty o3oBigbuzzard1981 (talk) 14:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC)Bigbuzzard1981 Come on chat bby :3Bigbuzzard1981 (talk) 22:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Yours truly, Bigbuzzard1981 PLEASE come on chat D:Bigbuzzard1981 (talk) 00:55, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Bigbuzzard1981 I'm here. Visit me at chat. Gjlewis 17:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Please meet me at chat. Gjlewis 20:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry. Please meet me at chat. Gjlewis 22:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) HiJess The Killer122 (talk) 22:07, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Jess The Killer122 Hi. What day will you be on the chat? Gjlewis 23:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Can you join me at chat please? Gjlewis 20:11, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Get on chat please. Gjlewis 20:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Apology I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Gjlewis 21:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm sure you know Gjlewis, yes? He wanted me to tell you that he's truely sorry and wants to no if you'll forgive him.. ~Caspian12 Notice Hey, I miss you too---Rin Hey :3. Wanna talk sometime?Bigbuzzard1981 (talk) 01:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC)BIgbuzzard1981